


Ничто не вечно под полной луной

by xenosha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Мор. Утопия | Pathologic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Children, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha
Summary: Песчанки Горхонску было мало? Как насчёт эпидемии И войны стай оборотней?
Relationships: Artemiy Burakh | Artemy Burakh & Spichka | Sticky
Kudos: 1





	Ничто не вечно под полной луной

Беги и прячься, клокочет кровь в горле.   
  
Беги, прячься и не смей взглянуть на небо: луна не встала, хватит о ней думать, а то, что мечется в груди сердце, вовсе ничего не значит.   
  
Спичка несётся по пустым-пустым улицам и путает следы, перескакивает заборы в надежде, что преследователи не смогут повторить, и думает: лишь бы снова в Степи не пришлось прятаться, там, где собственный запах решается с дурманящим ароматом твири, лишь бы охота надоела им прежде, лишь бы…   
  
В последний раз его, погнавшегося за травяными запахами, упившегося ими, царапающими горло, из степи выводил Исидор.   
  
Теперь Исидора не было, а сзади, думал Спичка, сорвавшиеся с цепи песиголовцы, и Хан – худший вожак, самый-самый худший, потому что даже Ноткин реже устраивает на отказавшегося от стай отщепенца охоту; а Ноткин – Ноткин точно безумец, потому что на плече у него кот, и кот его не боится.   
  
Мысли сбиваются, видимо, вместо дыхания; наверняка ведь и те, псы с Многогранника, не думают уставать. Позвоночник от такого сводит холодным, режущим страхом.   
  
Юркает между домами, по самому краю слуха различает рычание, лающие оклики, клокочущий смех; он зажмуривается, впиваясь пальцами в кирпичную стену, и резко выдыхает.   
  
А потом появляется полная луна, и Спичка на кирпиче оставляет когтями следы.

  
  
***

  
  
Он просыпается от того, что ему тепло. В доме родителей всегда было холодно и пусто, и пахло только самим Спичкой, железом и кирпичом – ничем, говоря по правде. А здесь пахнет травами, кровью, настойками и нет, нет, нетнетнетнет, Спичка, тебе кажется, ты спишь…   
  
Ему часто снилась твирь. Всем им часто снится твирь, сладкий до слез, терпкий, тягучий запах травы, к которой им нельзя приближаться; псам, наверное, проще – в Многограннике пахнет только стеклом и, если привыкнуть, это начинаешь воспринимать, как благословение.   
  
Спичка привыкнуть не смог.   
  
А оттого степной травяной аромат он узнает мгновенно и он шибает в голову, как у взрослых людей – алкоголь; Спичка пытается выпутаться из наброшенного на него тонкого одеяла, когда за плечи хватают тяжёлые, сильные руки.   
  
\- Прекрати, - говорит Гаруспик, и Спичка давит ухмылку: совсем-совсем новый тут, не знает ещё… Исидор о стаях не писал, и о Спичке тем более… - Прекрати, кому велено.   
  
Руки у него тренированные, мозолистые, и пахнет от них свежим мясом, лекарствами, мокрой землёй и горечью, и Спичка поворачивает голову, почти утыкаясь носом в большой палец Гаруспика, заставляет себя сосредоточиться на этом запахе.   
  
Потому что если стая от него отстала, то нельзя, чтобы прознала вторая. И чтобы услышали скулеж, потому что наверняка в полнолуние опять сцепились за неподеленные территории, а потом, с утра, прятали детские трупы с разорванными в клочья шеями в могильнике для больных; не хочется оказаться в их числе.   
  
Взрослые игнорируют и прячутся, когда нужно. Слишком привыкли к страху, чтобы им пахнуть. Научились не обращать внимания. Чем-то это похоже на игру.   
  
Гаруспик молчит и терпеливо ждёт, пока Спичка судорожно втягивает его запах, пытаясь сосредоточиться только на нем, чтобы от твири опять не замкнуло рассудок. Он лежит так с несколько минут, краем глаза видя серьезные, но не злые глаза Гаруспика.   
  
Когда Спичка успокаивается, тот медленно отводит в руки и делает шаг назад. Спичка напрягается, следит за ним глазами, но справляется, вместо твири концентрируясь на запахе ржавчины и тоски.   
  
Он думает, что в Машине никогда так жутко не пахло, и ещё думает, что весь город так этим пропах, что здесь – почти свежо.   
  
Гаруспик складывает на груди руки, и Спичка хмурится.   
  
\- Спасибо, - бурчит под нос, исподлобья на него глядя. – Я никого ночью?..   
  
В конце концов, все знают, что Гаруспик не брезгует сбором падали. Он точно знает, скольких убили. Но сейчас он скупо пожимает плечами, хмуро оглядывает подопечного и тянет слова, будто размышляя, стоит ли их говорить:   
  
\- Раны на горле автографом не назовешь, но трупа было только три. С ними разбираются стаи.   
  
Ни Хан, ни Ноткин, ни их верные звери не станут делать чужую работу. Спичке повезло.   
  
Гаруспик молчит, не задавая вопросов, но преграждая путь к выходу; он выглядит угрожающим, но пахнет от него интересом и спокойствием. Спичка ежится: страшно, когда за тобой так наблюдает мясник-экспериментатор.   
  
\- Когда я нашел тебя, - глухой степнячий голос отдается в груди пульсацией сердца, - ты попытался выгрызть мне глаза. Когда я ударил тебя ножом, ты даже не остановился, хотя я был почти уверен, что после такого не выживают.   
  
Спичка думает: вот теперь – точно на мертвую кашу пустит.   
  
\- Ты меня вырубил?   
  
Гаруспик дёрнул плечом.   
  
\- Ты вырубил себя сам, когда полез в мою сумку.   
  
Твирь. Твирь-твиирь; все же знают, из чего Исидор варил волшебные настойки, и что сын у него варит их тоже теперь; Спичка снова почувствовал этот запах и тяжело сглотнул ком в горле, сжав одеяло в руках.   
  
Он почувствовал, как ткань намокла от крови: он порвал ее и ладонь когтями. Гаруспик смотрел молча, и от него не пахло ничем.   
  
Спичка точно не выберется из Машины. Разве что в виде каши.   
  
\- Я хочу знать, что за история с местными детьми, - Спичка вздрогнул: теперь Гаруспик на самом деле угрожал, - хотя бы в качестве благодарности за спасение твоей шкуры.   
  
В голове мелькнула мысль, что совсем не хочется знать, как он вынимал из мальчишки в полнолуние съеденную твирь. Хотя если ее съесть, да ещё цветущую, наверное, быстро перестанешь сопротивляться.   
  
…после такого никто даже у Исидора не выживал. А Спичка – выжил.   
  
Он медленно, смущённо кивнул, втягивая обратно когти и слизывая кровь с уже поджившей ладони – запах был сильный и забивал аромат травы. Наверное, Гаруспику и правда нужно рассказать все.   
  
Спичка поднял на него глаза и по неуловимому изменению выражения лица напротив понял, что радужки у него светились жёлтым.

  
  
***

  
  
Говорили, это привезла Дикая Нина. Оттуда, из Столицы. И Дикой была как раз потому, что ее даже Виктору в полнолуния обуздать не получалось.   
  
А ещё говорили, что хворь эту принесли мясники вместе с мясом. Или черви. И что твирь во всем виновата – она всегда была во всем виновата. А Исидор говорил, что все из Земли идёт, так что и твирь, и Хозяйки виноваты.   
  
Никто ничего толком не знал. Одно было точно: первым вожаком был Хан. И Многограннику, он сказал, нужна гвардия. А дети большей частью были не против. Большей частью.   
  
Спичку, между прочим, никто о его мнении не спросил, когда Хан впился клыками ему в ляжку. И когда взбунтовавшийся Ноткин, сбежавший с обломком стаи Многогранника, оказался и на каплю не милосерднее своего противника – тоже.   
  
Так и сидели: Ноткин – в норе, Хан – в Башне, а стаи – гоняли отшельника в полнолуния, будто гончие.   
  
А потом начался мор.   
  
\- Мы не болеем, - сказал Спичка. – Я специально в дом залезал… Ай, дядя Гаруспик, оторвете же!   
  
\- Отрастет, - хмуро проговорил тот и ещё сильнее выкрутил ухо. Сейчас нож достанет – и на опытные образцы…   
  
\- Не отрастет! – пискнул и зажмурился. – У Ноткина старый вывих не сросся, а Духовнице один раз вообще палец откусили, так до сих пор культя, а дело было уж с год…   
  
С заметным нежеланием и сомнением (и, видимо, загипнотизированный трескотней Спички) Бурах отпустил, но не перестал опасно нависать, сверкая глазищами. Очень не хотелось проверять, заживёт ли рана вокруг ножа в сердце.   
  
Ноздри Гаруспика раздувались, он хмурился. Думал. Сердце у него билось медленно, зато у Спички – так заполошно, что даже просто человек мог бы услышать. А Бурахи точно не простые! Они же с твирью имеют дела.   
  
Спичка уже не помнит дней, когда от твири у него не сворачивался в узелок мозг.   
  
\- Значит, в Городе с полсотни бешеных клыкастых детей и, возможно, взрослая каста.   
  
\- Не. Хан взрослых не кусает.   
  
\- А дети?   
  
\- А дети – сразу насмерть.   
  
Помолчали ещё.   
  
Наконец Гаруспик вздохнул; в глазах его мелькнула усталая злоба. Спичка поспешно сполз и бочком пошел к выходу: на улице Гаруспик его точно не поймает, разве что будет ставить сети, а полнолуние следующее только через месяц.   
  
…хорошо бы песчанка издохла быстрее.   
  
\- Ладно, - в конце концов, тянет Гаруспик. – Подумаем, что можно сделать. В конце концов, стаи тоже можно привести к равновесию.   
  
Когда Спичка с позволительного взгляда Бураха бросается наутек, ему очень хочется верить, что тот не решил сделать из него третьего вожака на город.


End file.
